Daydreaming in Charms
by hacim09
Summary: James gets very distracted in Charms by a certain redhead which leads to something else! R&R?


**Disclaimer: If I was Joan, do you honestly think I'd be writing faniction?**

It was not unusual for James Potter to not pay attention in class. Most days he would daydream about quiditch and dream up new plays to practice and winning the cup. Or other days, he would plan out elaborate pranks which to pull. He found that he did his best thinking in Charms class. It was quiet enough to still concentrate, but it had enough background noise that it wasn't scarily quiet like Transfiguration. But today was different from most days. Today he was not thinking about pranks, or quiditch. Today his attention was devoted to a certain redhead who sat 3 rows over and 2 seats up from where James did.

James stared intently at the back of her. Although his view was blocked by Peter Pettigrew, his best mate Sirius, and Frank Longbottom, he still managed to see her hair that he thought looked like a waterfall of fire. He had been studying her movements for the past couple weeks. Ever since he came back from the holidays, he had found this odd fascination with Lily. He couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was so…addicting!

When Lily wrote something down, she would run her fingers through her hair, and then tuck a few pieces behind her ears. While listening to the Professor, she twirl one around her finger. When she became frustrated, she would snap the rubber band off of her wrist, and throw her hair back in a messy bun. It was then that James discovered that she had the tiniest curls on the back of her neck. They were like perfect ringlets. If James sat behind Lily, he didn't know how he would be able to stop himself from pulling on one.

James imagined himself asking her out at least 100 times since that day when he had seen her in the snow. He played the moment over and over in his head. He would walk up to her confidently, and ask if she would go to Hogsmeade with him. She would shyly tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, and nod, her cheeks glowing a soft baby pink. He would meet up with her at the gate, and they would walk together, through the snow, talking about their families, their classes and their mates. They would then walk around and when it got too cold, he would offer to buy her a butterbeer. They would go inside and laugh at all of the drunken customers and continue laughing, even though those customers were long gone. Then when it was time to be heading back to Hogwarts, they would walk outside, and look up at the starry night. She would mention something poetic about the stars that she had read in some book, and he would nod, pretending to be paying attention, but secretly he was studying her beautiful face. He would grab her hand, and lead her up to secret place, that he and Sirius had discovered while exploring one night. He would unfold a quilt, and a produce a picnic basket that he would've placed there beforehand. She would look on, eyes widened, impressed by her date. They would then eat, and look up on the stars. After they were finished, they would go up on his broom. She would shiver because she was cold, and he would hand her his jacket, and upon her protest, say that he was warm-blooded, and didn't mind. They would look into each other's and lean in to kiss. After stunning her with a kiss, out of breath she would gasp:

"Oh James! James! James Potter….hang on! That wasn't Lily's soft, musical voice! That voice was much deeper. That voice belonged to…

"Oi mate! The bell rung! It's time for lunch!" exclaimed Sirius, waking James up from his wonderful daydream. James looked around, and saw that they were the only people in the room, besides Lily who was talking to Professor Flitwick. James gathered up his stuff, and looked over at Sirius, who was impatiently waiting at the door for James to come on. James motioned for Sirius to go on without him, and James threw him a look of confusement, before heading on by himself. James pretended to be engrossed in his search for a mysterious object in his bag until he heard:

"Thanks for clearing that up for me Professor! Have a nice day!" James watched Lily walk towards the door, and he ran ahead to get the door for her.

"Ladies first." He said, his eyes twinkling. Lily threw him a puzzled look and walked through. But she didn't wait for James to walk with her to lunch, she took off. James ran down the corridor, catching up to Lily, and wondering how such a small girl could walk so fast! Thank Merlin he was on the quiditch team!

"So Evans, there's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend." He said casually, looking at her face, to see if he could find any clues to what she may be thinking. He couldn't.

"Yes, I saw it on the bulletin board." She responded nonchalantly.

"So are you doing anything special during it?" he asked again. Again searching for clues, but turned up empty-handed again. Who knew she was so hard to read?

"Nothing that I know of. I might go to the Three Broomsticks with Alice and Mary." She said. This was it! I would ask her to Hogsmeade! My heart started pounding so hard, I thought it was going to burst through my chest. Please Merlin, please let her not hear that! My hands had grown clammy and I could feel the sweat beginning to form on my brow, even though it was in the middle of January.

"WellIknowsomeonewhowantstogowithyou!" I blurted out all at once, looking at her face for her reaction. All I saw was confusion.

"Huh?" she asked. Oh you idiot! I screamed inside! She couldn't understand you! So much for being a Gryfindor, the brave at heart! Your just about as brave as a flobberworm!

"I know someone who wants to go with you!" I exclaimed again. That was better. Not much, but it will do. She can understand this time. This time her face lit up.

"Oooh! Who?" she asked. "Who?" she bobbed up and down on her tipetoes, anxiously waiting. I had her! She was excited! She was going to say yes! I just knew it!

"I'll give you three clues." I said. She looked up at me, eagerly waiting for me to say it. "One. He's hansome. Two, he has fantastic hair, and three….he's a brilliant quiditch player!" I flashed her a grin, and waited for her to say yes. Just say it! Come on! Say it! Yesssss! Use those plump lips of yours! Say it! Say it already!

"Oooh Amos Diggory!" she burst out, smiling so big, it looked like her face was going to crack. WHAT?!? Amos Diggory! No your supposed to say James yes! NO! I saw a horrible image flash before me. It was my daydream. Only in my place, Lily was holding hands with Amos. Laughing with Amos. Staring at Amos. Now she was kissing Amos!

"Tell him I say yes!" she giggled in a not so Lily voice.

"No!" I burst out. Lily looked at me like I was a psycho. "I mean, no it's not Amos." I replied soberly. Maybe once I say it's me, she'll realize what a prick that guy is. I mean he's terrible at quiditch!

"Then who is it?" she asked growing impatient.

"Me!" I exclaimed at once. "I have great hair! I'm hansome, and I'm brilliant at quiditch! Why would you think Amos? He doesn't have awesome hair like me, and everyone knows I cream him in quiditch!" I saw her smile fade. No! Make it come back! Come back!

"You?" she choked out, looking at me in horror, like I had just announced I was going to Azkaban.

"Yes! I mean me!" I exclaimed irritably. Why won't she just say yes and be done with it? "Now just say yes, and then go squeal to your friends about it. I'll meet you at the front gate around 9. And I'll forgive you for saying Amos if you meet me in the 3rd corridor broom cupboard around 7." I said quickly. Lunch was going to be over soon, and I was starving, I hoped they had some pudding left…No her frown is deepening! What's happening? Why isn't she saying yes?

"SMACK!" her hand slaps me acrosst the face! Ow! That hurt! She can hit! I touch the spot where she hit me and look at her. Lily was breathing heavily, frowning. She was fuming! I'd never seen her so mad! Not even when I turned her hair snot green!

"What was that for?" I cried out. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"That was for being an arrogant, conceited little prick!" she practically screams. "And this! This is to make sure that there are never anymore like you!" She then takes her combat boot and kicks me in the very sensitive area! I can not even begin to describe my pain!

"Lily" I wheeze. Lily had stomped off down the hall, and was about to enter the Great Hall.

"Toodles!" she says, and disappears. So much for lunch!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I decided to work on this instead of GGT and Love Triangle because this just kept coming back to me, and a little voice kept telling me Write this! Write this! And who am I to not listen to the little voices in my head? Lol! Please review! Positive and Negative! Thanks!**


End file.
